The Slytherin's Princess
by straightlyconfused
Summary: Professional Qudditch, A Group Sex Scandal and Draco Malfoy - oh my! What happens when Hermione gets drawn into the world of Draco Malfoy as he tries to put back together the pieces of his Quidditch career? Will she stay or will she go? (Smut and mention of Group Sex - if this offends you then this isn't the story for you!)
1. Chapter 1

Hi All,

I have written this story in response to a 'Dramione Challenge' posted by SlytherinPrincessXx. She gave us almost 50 prompts and we were to chose as many as we liked from this list. Here are the prompts I have chosen: 3) Mandatory. 6) "So you're saying that you're the one responsible?". 14) The Exception To The Rule. 25) Temptation. 27) "Who in their bloody right mind does that?!. 40) News. 47) Secrets. We do not have to use these prompts specifically, they are to do just as their name suggests and prompt those of us partaking in the challenge. This is my first challenge story so be nice and let me know how I'm going (constructively!).

It feels great to be back.

Straight xx

XxXxX

The alarm clock on her bedside table showed 3:30am but that is not what had stirred Hermione from her sleep. It was the continual bleeping of her mobile phone which sat on her bedside table near her head. Still groggy with barely there consciousness, she reached for her phone and read the same text message from Harry sent through to her 7 times,

_Ring ASAP 'Mione please. Major emergency!_

Almost instantly, Hermione shot out of bed and was smashing the buttons on her mobile impatiently trying to find Harry's number. At the same time she was praying that he was ok, Ron was ok, Ginny was ok.. that basically everyone was ok and no one was dead. The phone rung for exactly one and a half rings before Harry answered and straight away Hermione could hear he was extremely stressed.

"Oh thank god 'Mione!"

"Are you ok Harry?! What's wrong?!" she asked, worriedly.

He sighed a defeated sounding sigh before he explained,

"I'm sorry to wake you 'Mione but I'm having a major work crisis and I need a massive favour"

A work crisis? Slowly, Hermione felt the simmer of anger bubble in her blood as she grit her teeth and said very slowly down the phone,

"Harry please tell me you did not wake me up at 3:30am because of a bloody Quidditch drama"

"I know 'Mione I'm sorry" Harry pleaded, "But it is a major emergency I promise - an entire Quidditch team is in massive trouble and I need a really big favour"

"You have got to be kidding me…" Hermione grumbled angrily.

"Please 'Mione!"

"Fine!" she snapped, "What is it?"

"I need Draco to come and stay with you for a couple of days… possibly a week… maybe two"

"What?! Why?!"

"The entire Falcon's squad is facing an interrogation after news broke early this morning that the entire team has been involved in a major sex scandal"

Hermione was shocked, "A sex scandal?! The entire team… how?!"

Harry groaned, more to himself then her Hermione thought, "A group sex scandal"

"A-Are you kidding?" Hermione spluttered.

"Merlin I wish I was" Harry sighed, "Look 'Mione the main point is that this story is going to be on the front cover of every newspaper come daylight and I need to get Malfoy out of Falmouth. He's the teams best player and because of that he's valuable. Management don't want him anywhere near the rest of his team mates or anywhere near his house when the media catch wind of this. They want him to lay low someplace where the reporters won't find him and, just in case they do find him, they want him to be somewhere he will look respectable and won't further damage his image"

"And that's my place?" she asked skeptically.

"Please 'Mione!" Harry begged, "I know you and Draco get along ok now since the War - in fact Ginny says you've got a bit of a thing for him by the way - but I know more then anything that you will keep him under control and you won't sell him out… please!"

"Oh god Harry stop begging!" she snapped, "Fine! If you think Malfoy staying here to hide out from a sex scandal is best then fine… but send him through the floo from your connection because I am too tired to connect another location to my network right now. What time can I expect his highness?"

"Oh thank you 'Mione! Thank you! Draco's actually at my place already… I'll send him through in 2 minutes! Thank you and I'll owe you one I promise!"

"No Harry" Hermione muttered, annoyed, "You owe me a billion and tell Ginny that I do not have a thing for Malfoy - especially right now!"

"I will 'Mione and you're right I do owe you a billion… thank you, thank you. I'll send Draco through in a moment"

Not wanting to hear anymore, Hermione hung up on him and glared angrily at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was fuzzy and out of control from sleep and she was going to have major black bags under her eyes tomorrow and Lavender would have a fit. She stormed out of her room in her pyjama pants and a singlet and into the guest bedroom, poking her head through the door to check it was made up nicely - which of course it was because this was Hermione's apartment - before she heard the "ting" of the floo meaning there was an incoming and in a puff of smoke, Draco Malfoy appeared inside her living room, bag in hand and brushing the dust from his clothes.

"You're a pain in my ass Malfoy" she grumbled at him.

"I have been a pain in the ass of many girls princess" he said slowly, finally looking up at her, "But never yours… I would have remembered that"

He was gorgeous. He had always been gorgeous, Hermione supposed, but never more-so then when they left school and he begun playing Professional Quidditch. He bulked up a lot, started styling his hair in that 'bed-head-i'm not-even-trying-but-I-so-am" look that let it hang loose in a messy fashion and started covering his body in tattoos as seemed to be the fashion in this days youth - although the ink did suit him.

"Just shut up" Hermione snapped, "The guest bedroom is though there, bathroom is next door, that is my room, over there is the kitchen and that's it. I'm going back to bed, I'd suggest you do the same and if I catch so much as a porno magazine in this house Malfoy I am going to throw your ass out onto the street and let the media have their way with you!"

"Have you noticed how everything you're saying sounds suggestive 'Mione or is it just me?"

He was such a tool Hermione thought to herself as she did nothing more then glare at him and storm back into her room, slamming her bedroom door behind her. In no universe was this ok, she'd been dragged out of bed over Quidditch- a sport she didn't even like- to house a moron who'd gotten himself into trouble for participating in a freaking group sex act! Well this, in no way, shape or form, was turning out to be your usual Thursday night/Friday morning.

XxXxX

As always, please review - I love to hear your thoughts!

xx


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir everyone,

(Well its Bonsoir from where I am)

Thank you so much for the feedback I got on my first chapter of The Slytherin's Princess. Its made me so happy that I decided to post this chapter a little ahead of schedule.

I hope you enjoy!

xx

XxXxX

Hermione was a lot calmer a few hours later. She reminded herself how much she loved Harry and after everything he'd done for her over the years she could play host to one idiot for a bit. She knew that idiot was already awake this morning because she could hear him moving about the apartment. Sure, it was weird that he was here and perhaps Ginny hadn't been entirely off the mark when she'd told Harry that Hermione had a 'thing' for Malfoy - although it wasn't really a thing as much as it was that Hermione found him incredibly attractive physically and who wouldn't? Despite her snapping at Malfoy - Draco - last night, Hermione and he were actually on civil terms. They had been ever since he had switched sides in the war - they weren't best friends, barely friends really, but they could be in the same vicinity without screaming at each other and the overwhelming urge to curse his arse was gone too - well except for at 3:30am this morning.

With a small yawn, Hermione dragged herself out of bed and into her wardrobe where she dressed herself in a cute darkish blue dress that clung to her body but pleated out at the end and some cute nude heels. If anyone had asked Hermione three years ago what career path she thought she'd take she'd have said anyone but this one. Hermione was a part owner in a very successful high-end clothing boutique. After the war, when Ron and Lavender had gotten back together again, Lavender had approached Ginny and Hermione with an idea. She wanted to open a boutique that sold high-end labels but that were more in line with the current muggle fashions and eventually move up to designing her own label which could also be sold in the shop. Since she'd had some money to spare and Hermione did have to acknowledge how good with her style Lavender was, Hermione had invested as a partner 50/50. Surprisingly, to Hermione anyway, Lavender's idea of muggle-based fashions for magical folk took off and the business became a massive success. Ginny had come on board to invest 20% as a silent partner (leaving Hermione and Lavender with 40% each) and that had allowed the girls to purchase a new building and move their boutique to Diagon Alley where they were swamped with business every day. They were looking at opening a second boutique very soon. In the meantime though, Hermione was running the boutique as Lavender had stepped back to begin working on her new label which Hermione was confident would do well and which they would indeed stock in their business. What had shocked Hermione, was that she actually liked working in fashion - for the first time since she was 11 yrs old she was able to be feminine and dress in pretty dresses and wear heels and do her hair. It was a change from her years at Hogwarts when time hadn't allowed her to discover her feminine side with Voldemort constantly trying to kill Harry and then eventually the War.

Once her make up was done and her hair was curled into loose curls instead of looking like the frizzy mess it had been last night, Hermione took a deep breath and ventured out into her living room, following the source of Malfoy's noise to the kitchen and it was there that she almost fell over from shock. There were a number of things that were shocking about the site before Hermione's eyes - firstly, Draco Malfoy was cooking, secondly, he was also cleaning (as he cooked) and thirdly, he stood there in a long pair of workout pants but no shirt and merlin's beard you could have grated cheese on those extremely defined, very appealing abs of his. Sensing he was being watched, he turned around and smiled at Hermione.

"Morning princess, feeling a little less cranky this morning?"

"Y-You can hardly blame me for being cranky at 3:30am this morning…" she muttered, accepting the mug of tea he handed her.

"You can sit" he told her, "I'm making you breakfast to say thank you"

"You don't have to do that"

He shrugged, drawing Hermione's attention to his muscled arms, "Yeah but I should"

Seconds later, he had deposited a plate in front of her. He'd made soft poached eggs, on toast with avocado, tomato and mushrooms and it smelled heavenly. He joined her at the table with his own plate and they fell into a comfortable silence as they ate their meal. Hermione worked very hard to focus solely on her breakfast and not glance at Malfoy, a feat which only became harder when she realised she could feel him glancing at her.

"So every paper in the area - well all of England really- is going to be running the story today and my instructions are to stay here, keep my head down and do not leave the apartment. I hope that's ok with you 'Mione?"

Now feeling slightly uncomfortable, Hermione simply nodded quickly and sipped at her tea, continuing to avoid looking at him.

"I'll clean up after myself and I'll even respect your rule about not bringing anything even remotely sexual into your place"

"That's not what I said" Hermione said, blushing as she corrected him, "I said if I find so much as a porno magazine and I shouldn't have even said that. What you chose to read is your business, not mine"

She had to look at him now and he was watching her with a strange look on his face, as if he was studying her.

"Well porno mags have never been my style anyway…" he said, smirking.

"True. Why read about an orgy when you can have one?" Hermione snapped.

Straight away she blushed and knew what she'd said was out of line but the whole topic was making her extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry" she said quickly, "I shouldn't have said that. Its not my business"

She expected Draco to get angry or storm off but he didn't. He simply shrugged, still watching her.

"Well it's true isn't it? The whole breaking news today is only going to prove your point"

"W-ah - what happened?" Hermione stuttered out.

She was blushing as red as a tomato as she asked, she could feel it, but she wanted to know, needed to know what the papers were going to be saying.

He cleared away their plates, depositing them in the sink, before he refilled Hermione's mug and came to sit back down, now fixing her with an intense stare as he explained to her the situation.

"Well we won our game over the Magpies last weekend and so the boys and I went out partying. The thing about professional Quidditch players is that whenever they're out, every girl in the area seems to forget she's married or engaged or trying not to be such a slut this week and they throw themselves at you. They're meaningless fucks really, they want to be able to brag that they've slept with a player and you just want to get laid really. Although, last weekend the situation was a little over the top but I guess that's because when all the bars ended shutting up for the night we weren't ready to go home so we found the only place still open with a bar which was technically a brothel. We weren't in the brothel section of the establishment, there is a bar attached to it, but well one thing lead to another and the next minute a bunch of girls were approaching us asking if we wanted to have a little fun and … well you're 7 guys out for a good night and you've been drinking and you're horny as fuck… Anyway, it probably would have been ok except that one of the girls was an undercover reporter who claimed she liked to 'watch' and we were too drunk and stupid to catch on"

"So you just had an orgy…?" Hermione said slowly, still trying to even process what he'd just said.

Draco shrugged, "Yeah why not?"

"Um because you're entire life is in the limelight and because its disgusting?" Hermione bit back.

"I just focus on the girls princess, I wasn't watching the boys … we all just happened to be in the same room"

"oh my god" Hermione muttered to herself as she got up to clean the dishes.

This was done with a flick of her wand and she quickly placed them back into their respective cupboards before she turned, grabbing her things from the bench and made for the front door.

"Hey! 'Mione wait!"

Draco chased her to the front door and grabbed her wrist, gently, turning her to face him,

"It was a mistake" he said quietly, "I regret it and now my entire career is on the line because I couldn't keep it in my pants and I wasn't sober enough to realise that there was a reporter in the room. Just - There is going to be a lot of information flying around today and not all of it will be true, just please don't believe any of it until I've told you for sure ok?"

"Why should it even matter what I believe Draco?" she asked him, "I'm not your family, your friends… I'm not anyone of importance"

"No" he disagreed, "You're important"

And that was the last thing Hermione heard before his lips descended onto hers.

XxXxX

As always… reviews let me know what you think and I love to know what you think!

Straight xx


	3. Chapter 3

Hello FanFiction Followers,

Happy Easter!

Here is the next instalment of 'Slytherin's Princess'.

Love to you all for waiting so patiently!

Straight xx

XxXxXx

The shop had been so busy that day that Hermione had barely had a chance to sit down, let alone think about Malfoy and the fantastic kiss they'd shared that morning- he'd literally had her up against her front door and he'd snogged her silly. She couldn't help but blush as she was finally able to fully comprehend what had happened as she stepped out for her lunch break. He'd kissed her, he'd probably been flirting with her earlier on in the morning with all that teasing about the porno mags and what not and last, but not least, he'd said she was important. What was that supposed to mean?

She passed one of the many Daily Prophet newsstands on the way to her favourite little deli to grab a sandwich when she saw the headline, "ENTIRE FALCON'S TEAM SHAMED IN SEX SCANDAL!". Unable to help herself, Hermione stopped to buy a copy, reading it while in line at the deli

_"Players, coaching staff and management personnel from the Falmouth Falcons have all ducked for cover today as the British Quidditch League is rocked by a scandal. Karl Broadmoor, once a famous beater for the club now turned coach, refused to comment on the recent behaviour of his players. _

_This reporter was present at the scene last Saturday night which saw the Falcon's players partake in a big night of drinking, drugs and, finally, debauchery as the entire team participated in what can only be described as a massive group sex experience. This reporter finds that this situation may have taken the term "team bonding" and blown it out of the water. At the centre of the scandal is the Falcon's MVP and seeker, Draco Malfoy, whose past has been littered with an alarmingly large number of questionable sexual partners. It is being suggested that the Falcon's team found themselves present at the Amber Stone Brothel last Saturday night at the request of teammate Malfoy who was boasting to have set his fellow players up with the 'experience of a lifetime' and that it was. However, perhaps it can be said that Malfoy's fellow teammates are now regretting following along with Malfoy's 'you only live once' attitude. This reporter witnessed as the team were secluded in a curtained off area with a group of no-less-then eight girls - two of whom are suspected to have only just turned seventeen. No comment has been made by any of the girls all whom fear repercussion from Malfoy if they speak with us. _

_The Falcon's coach and management team are set to make a statement about the issue and disciplinary action for the players after the club has been able to conduct their own investigation into the matter aided by Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports Harry Potter. _

_Stay tuned for further news on the developing scandal"_

The reporter - the same one Draco said was with them she supposed - had all but blamed the entire situation on him. Was that fair, Hermione wondered, she didn't know but she did know the reporter had gotten one thing right - Malfoy's past was littered with a large number of previous sexual partners. Perhaps he had the kinds of connections to set up that kind of finale to their night? Although he had told her that the group of girls had approached them…Sandwich in hand, Hermione made her way back to the shop vowing not to spend another thought on the whole situation because, firstly, it wasn't happening to her and, secondly, Draco had said not to believe any of it until she spoke to him first… not that it really mattered anyway. She stuck by what she'd said this morning, she wasn't his family and barely his friend and even though they'd had an amazing kiss right after he'd told her she was important it didn't really change anything did it?

XxXxX

Later on that day, Hermione finally found herself heading home after one of their biggest sales days on record. She was trying to calm herself as she apparated out the front of her building by telling herself that, whatever Draco wanted, now was a horrible time for her to be involved with him by any standard because right now he was being accused of orchestrating an orgy. She got up to her level and unlocked the front door only to find she needn't have bothered giving herself a pep talk… Harry was there.

"I didn't plan shit Potter" Draco was saying and he seemed none-to-pleased.

"Well you understand I had to ask don't you Draco? I can't allow the Falcons to purger themselves for you"

Their conversation came to a massive pause as Hermione stepped inside and put her things away on the hallway table.

"Hi Harry" she said quietly, "Draco"

She didn't miss the look Draco gave her, the one that said he wished he was anywhere else with her that didn't include Harry or other people.

"Thanks so much for doing me this favour 'Mione. The press have been searching for Draco all day long - no one has any idea where he is"

"Well I would assume that was the point" Hermione said.

Harry nodded, "Draco and I are just tearing this stupid article apart from the Prophet - just working out what is the truth and what isn't"

Draco sighed, "Let me make it very easy for you Potter. I went to the Amber Stone with the guys- true. I had a lot to drink - true. I had pre-organised an orgy for the boys and myself - false. As for the ages of the girls… honestly I have no idea but none of them would have been 17 I can guarantee that"

"And the part where your past is littered with an alarmingly large number of questionable sexual partners?" Hermione asked, quietly.

She saw Draco look back at her and almost thought she saw a flash of upset in his eyes before he blinked and it was gone.

"That is nobody's business except mine and the questionable sexual partners" he said, also quietly.

Harry sighed and noted some stuff down in a notebook Hermione hadn't even realised he held until he flipped it open.

"When will the club be through investigating this?" Draco asked.

"Tomorrow. They will make a media announcement" Harry replied, "They obviously want to be able to play the players who are cleared of everything except poor judgement this weekend against Ballymore"

"So that should be the entire team…" Draco said firmly, "The entire team is completely innocent except for poor bloody judgement"

"Lets just hope they see it that way…" Harry muttered.

Draco sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair and Hermione saw just how stressed he was in that moment. She didn't know what she could do or say, if anything, to better the situation so instead she went to make tea. While in the kitchen she could continue to hear their conversation,

"I'm not taking the fall for this Harry" Draco said, quietly, "I didn't plan this. My only fault is the same as everyone else's - that I was stupid enough to go along with the situation. I should have known that unplanned orgies are never a good idea but, well really, who was going to turn it down?"

"I would have" Harry muttered

"Well that's because you're Saint-Fucking-Potter isn't it?" Draco snapped, "I don't function like that- I actually have a penis, not a vagina, and its a fully functional penis that has the ability to control my brain in alcohol fuelled situations!"

Hermione came back into the living room placing a cup of tea in front of both boys just as Harry snapped,

"And what about situations without alcohol? Can I trust you to control your penis then or am I going to have to chase you around to every place you go inhabited by the female population for the rest of your career?!"

"I am completely in control of myself and my penis in a sober situation Potter. Whatever I do is exactly what I want to do"

He'd responded to Harry but he was looking at Hermione as he said it making his meaning absolutely crystal clear. Hermione cringed as he did it because Harry was not stupid.

"What's going on here?!" Harry demanded.

Draco shot a look back at him, raising an eyebrow, "What's going on where Potter? We were discussing my currently rocky career"

"You know very well what I mean Malfoy!" Harry snapped, "Why did you look at Hermione when you said that?"

"Said what?"

"That! That you were completely in control of yourself when sober! What is going on?"

Draco smirked back at Harry and Hermione knew instantly that this wasn't going to go down well.

"Oh that… I snogged Hermione this morning"

She could almost do a countdown in her head… 5….4…3…2…

"WHAT?!''

"Harry just calm down" she told him quietly.

"Calm down! I sent him to live with you to keep him out of the limelight for being such a complete tosser and now I find the first thing he did when he got here was drag you into his messed up love life"

"Well actually the first thing I did when I got here was get warned by Granger that she isn't partial to pornographic material being kept in her house, then I used the bathroom, then I went to sleep, then I got up and made Granger and myself breakfast, then I told her the story of the orgy…. and then I snogged her… or got her involved in my messed up love life - if you'd prefer"

Rolling his eyes at Malfoy, Harry now turned to Hermione,

"Why didn't you tell me 'Mione?"

"Because it wasn't a big deal Harry" she said, sighing, "It was a kiss and nothing more. It doesn't mean anything"

"Are you sure?" Harry asked her.

"Yes! We're not children anymore Harry - a kiss can just be a kiss. Now I'm going to leave you and Draco and I'm going to go and cook dinner because this conversation feels as though it may be over. Would you like to stay for dinner Harry?"

The two boys exchanged looks before Harry said,

"No thank you 'Mione I can't. Ginny is already at home cooking dinner and if I'm much later then I am now I'm going to be in trouble. Can you walk me to the door?"

Nodding, Hermione followed Harry back towards her front door. He gave her a hug and while he was able, said quietly to her,

"If he gives you any trouble 'Mione and I mean any at all, just let me know and I'll find another hide out for him. Don't let him take advantage of you"

"Oh for pity's sake Harry, its Malfoy thats all. He never has and never will be able to get the upper hand on me, now go or Ginny is going to kick your ass"

Although she could tell he wasn't pleased about leaving, Harry nodded and waved goodbye to Malfoy who still stood in the living room watching them before he departed and Hermione shut the door behind him. The door had been shut not two seconds before…

"Are you sure Hermione?"

"Am I sure of what?" she asked him, confused.

"That our little snog this morning meant nothing?"

She glanced at him curiously. He still stood where he'd been standing speaking to Harry but now he looked different, more relaxed.

"Let me ask you something" she told him, "Why did you kiss me this morning and why did you tell me I was important?"

"I see what I want and I go for it Princess- its the way I am and the way I've always been except once…"

He was walking towards her now and Hermione didn't know whether she should move to get away from him or stay where she was and let him approach. For lack of a better idea, she stood still,

"Once?" she asked him.

"Once" he confirmed as he came to stand in front of her, "I wanted you from the moment I saw you when you returned to school in 6th year… You blossomed physically and the male attention you were getting softened you, you stopped being so in everyone's face in class and out of class and I got to actually see flickers of the real 'Hermione' and she drove me wild, especially all though the war living in Grimmaud Place with her. All i wanted to do was sneak into her room late one night and sink myself deep inside her, show her what I could do to her and claim her as mine and make her forget every other guy out there even existed but, for the first time in my life, I didn't know how to get the thing I wanted. Now its different though, I'm older, a little wiser and I've got unrestricted access to you for at least the next couple of days…"

"D-Don't I get a say in this?" Hermione spluttered.

"Of course you do Princess… but I don't think i'll hear to many objections"

His mouth was angling down now and Hermione knew he was about to kiss her again and she probably would have gone along with it had it not been for the little voice in her head that decided to make itself known at just the right time, screaming at her to think and consider just who was about to kiss her… again. Gently, she put a hand up to Malfoy's chiseled chest and pushed him back. She could tell by the look in his eyes, the confusion, that women very rarely rejected him.

"No offence Draco but you're name is currently being splashed across every media source in England for having an orgy with a couple of club skanks. They're also dragging your past sexual history through the mud and you'll have to forgive me if I don't want my name to be another name they can ruin just because i'm 'the one that got away'. The kiss this morning, while nice, can't happen again. I'm sorry, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go and make us dinner"

Watching as shocked registered across his features, Hermione stepped back and around Draco and headed for her kitchen. Were her hormones rife with chaos? Yes. Had she made the right decision though despite her frazzled hormones? Definitely.

XxXxXx

Please rate & review

(They make me write faster =P )


End file.
